Cyberbully
by ImagineEzria
Summary: This is just my own little spin on the ABC Family movie, "Cyberbully," but in Ezria form ! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note; I've stopped writing for quite sometime, but after watching the movie 'Cyberbully' so many times, I thought of a new story. Considering I write about 'Ezria' I thought it would be a really good idea to incorporate my own spin on the movie. **_

_***I do not own anything* **_

_**Author's POV;**_

_Ever since Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz's relationship has gone public, they've been getting strange looks from their former classmates/students, residents of the town. But they didn't mind, they only cared about how they felt about each other, and only each other. They were wrapped up in their own little fantasy world; They thought no one could bring them down. No one's opinion mattered but their own. Until one day .. Everything turned for the worse. _

_**Aria's POV; **_

_My alarm clock went off around 6:30 AM; I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with my pillows to drown out the sound. I hit the snooze button multiple times until I realized I was running late. _

'_Crap.' I mumbled to myself; the clock read 6:59. School starts at 8 and knowing me, I need all the time in the world to get everything just right, from my outfit, to my hair and to my make-up. As I finished putting the final touches to my outfit, my phone rang. _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_My lips curved into a bright smile as I picked up my phone, but frowning when I looked at the caller idea; Unknown. Well that's obviously Ezra calling. I sighed as I hit the answer button and put the phone up to my ear. _

"_Hello?" I asked. No one answered, all I heard was deep breathing. _

"_You don't think I can't hear you breathing?" I asked as I became very annoyed. _

"_So, how is Mr. Fitz .. Oh I mean, Ezra in bed? From the sounds of it, you have had plenty of experience with him." _

"_Who is this?" I asked as my voice became a little shaky. _

"_Oh, Aria. It doesn't matter who I am, now does it? But you, my little friend, you're now the town slut. That dead friend of yours used to hold the title, but you beat her by far seeing how you're fucking a teacher! I mean really, you were that desperate for good grades this year? That would explain why you always had the highest grade in English. You were fucking the teacher on a regular basis!" _

_My mind was telling me to hang up the phone, but I couldn't. My body was frozen. My mouth hanging open and tears threatening to fall as I listen to this crude person. _

_From the sounds of the voice change, I'm assuming there's more than one person. _

"_So much for you being the smart one. Don't you see all you are to him is his bitch and a good solid fucking when he needs one? But I'm sure you're too obsessed with having a cock in you all the time to realize that, or to even care for that matter." _

_Once again, the phone was handed off to another person. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't move. I knew my parents didn't approve, but I never knew when Ezra and I became public, everyone would care about who we're with. I know dating my former English teacher is wrong, but I don't care. Age is never an issue when we're together. He never treats me like his former student. He treats me like his girlfriend. I don't treat him like my former English teacher, I never have. I love him and he loves me. The things that these people are saying shouldn't matter to me, but they do affect everything now. _

"_Have a fun good-night from the sounds of it, I know you'll be fucking your teacher all night. Because that's all you are to him; remember that the next time he says he supposedly loves you. Tootles, bitch." _

_The line went silent and all I heard was the beeping noise. I clicked my phone off as I chucked it at the wall and letting my tears pour out. I leaned up against my door and slid down to the cold, wooden floor as I put my head on my knees and let more tears fall. _

_The knock on my door was telling me it was time to try to survive the hell that I call school. _

"_Aria, c'mon. You're going to be late." Byron called. When I heard his foot-steps go down the stairs, I got up from the floor and trudged to my mirror. Great. My makeup is messed up and even better, my eyes are red. Just perfect. I grabbed some make-up remover wipes and took off the makeup that smudged. Once everything was taken care of, I grabbed my bag and made my way to school. _

_As I pulled into the school parking lot and drove my way over to my parking spot, someone spray painted "Slut" on the pavement. I held in my tears and got out of my car. As I walked to the main entrance, a few jocks from the lacrosse team came up to me. _

"_So, how much does Ezra pay you a night? Whatever it is, I bet I can top it." One boy said; I rolled my eyes at him and walked on, trying to ignore the other disgusting comments from numerous guys. _

_Spencer, Hanna and Emily were waiting for me at my locker. Spencer was holding my morning coffee in her right hand and her Michael Kors bag in her left. Once they saw me, they all smiled as if they were keeping something from me. _

"_What?" I asked, eyeing each of them. _

"_Nothing." Hanna replied almost instantly. I looked over at Emily and raised an eyebrow, she tensed up. _

"_Em? Is there something you want to say?" I asked nervously. Emily kept her gaze at mostly anything, but me. Spencer sighed deeply. _

"_God, you guys are such cowards! Aria, come with me .." Spencer said as she took my hand and led me to the girls bathroom, Emily and Hanna in tow. _

"_Aria Whore Montgomery" was written across all three mirrors in red lipstick. There were pictures of me dressed as a prostitute; Apparently I stand on streets, selling myself for a fucking nickel. I tensed up as tears filled my eyes. Spencer pulled me into a hug as Hanna and Emily started wiping away the lipstick. _

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer asked sincerely. My mind went back just 30 minutes ago; The voices replayed inside of my head. _

"_Don't you see all you are to him is his bitch and a good solid fucking when he needs one."_

"_That's all you are to him; remember that the next time he says he supposedly loves you." _

_I tried shaking the voices out of my head, but I couldn't. I started screaming and bawling my eyes out as I slid down onto the cold tile floor. All three girls looked at me and came over, hugging me telling me it'll be all right. Everything won't be fucking alright. I'm the new town slut. That's how people will see me from now on. _

_Two of the popular girls, Charlotte and Chloe came into the bathroom and eyed me weirdly, talking in hush-tone so I wouldn't hear them. Hanna stood up in her 5 inch wedged shoes, towering over them. _

"_Do I need to personally escort you out of here, or I could do what I did to Jenna Marshall. Slap the living hell out of both of you. But you girls can choose." _

_Charlotte and Chloe's eyes grew twice their normal size and they left the bathroom, mumbling "bitch" underneath their breathe. Hanna rolled her eyes at them and crouched in-front of me, rubbing my knee gently._

"_Could you tell us why people are being so mean to you?" Emily said. I choked back a few tears as I began to speak. _

"_Someone called my cellphone on a blocked number this morning; They were telling me that I was the new town slut and how Ezra is using me so he could get a good solid fucking." I murmured. _

_All three girl's eyes grew as they tried to think of a response. _

"_Oh, Aria.." Spencer began to say as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. _

"_You're definitely not a slut; And Ezra is most certainly not using you just so he could get laid. He loves you so much. More than a man can ever love. Trust me." Spencer said. _

_Emily nodded; "If he wanted a sex-buddy, he'd still be with Jackie. I mean, she's the real skank here. Not you." Hanna added. I cracked a sad smile. Spencer handed me my coffee and then stood up. _

"_C'mon. We're going to be late for first period." Spencer said as she offered me a boost up. _

"_I'm going to skip. I need to go talk to Ezra." The girls gave me a small smile as they nodded and gave me individual hugs. _

"_Text us if you need anything. Okay? We'll come to your rescue." Emily said as she patted me on my back. I gave them another sad smile as I existed the girl's bathroom and made my way back to my car. _

_Once I reached Ezra's apartment, I rang the buzzer and he let me in. I made my way up to the third floor and let myself in with the key Ezra have given me a while back. _

_Once I made it inside, I saw Ezra lounging on his leather couch reading the local newspaper. _

"_Hey." He said as he got up from the couch and came closer to me, pulling me into a small kiss. _

"_Hi." I replied. Ezra looked at me puzzled, wondering if he did or say anything wrong. But he couldn't of considering he only said one word so far. _

"_Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked. I cocked my eyebrow and put on a strong face for him. Even though Ezra had seen me cry a few times, I didn't enjoy making myself look weak in-front of him. _

"_Why do you assume something's wrong?" I asked, cheerily trying to make him think everything was fine. _

"_I can tell when something is wrong. I can see it by the way you looked when you entered the door." Ezra said as he took my hand and led me over to his leather couch. _

"_Ezra, I'm fine." I lied. I'm not fine. Everyone thinks I'm a whore. Ezra looked into my eyes, but I avoided his eye-contact. He took my small hands in his and gave them a small kiss. _

"_Aria, you're not fine. Please tell me what's wrong so we can fix it." My eyes welled with tears for the third time this morning. How am I suppose to tell him what those bitchy people were saying to me just an hour and a half ago? As a tear shed from my eyes, Ezra calmly wiped it away. _

"_Aria.." Ezra began to say as he cupped my face between his hands. _

"_Aria..Look at me.." I looked into Ezra's big blue piercing eyes; I decided to let everything out, beginning with the tears. Once again, Ezra wiped them away and pulled me onto his lap. I pulled him closer into me as he kissed my head gently. He rubbed my back, making a 'shh' sound as he tried to calm me down. I sniffled into his pajama shirt and lifted my head up. Ezra kissed my forehead as he waited for me to speak. _

"_Today has been a nightmare and it's only 9:30 in the morning.." I whispered. Ezra cradled my face between his hands. _

"_Why has it been a nightmare for you, doll?" He asked. I swallowed back my on-coming tears so I could get out what I wanted to say. _

"_Some person called me this morning. They told me I was a slut, that you don't truly love me, and that you're using me for sex. And when I went to school, my parking spot said 'slut' in spray paint; Some jock asked me how much you paid me and that they'd top it.." _

_I looked into Ezra's eyes; His eyes went from sincere to pissed within 20 seconds. _

"_What the hell? No one has the right to say all of that crap to you. Aria, listen. I love you so much. None of that is true. Okay?" Ezra reassured me. I sniffled and nodded my head slightly. Ezra gave me a sad smile and pressed his lips against mine. _

"_Do you want anything to eat?" Ezra asked. I looked down at my stomach as it growled. Ezra chuckled and kissed my temple. _

"_I'll take that as a yes. Do you want me to go to the Grille and pick up some breakfast?" He asked. _

"_Sure, that sounds great." I said as I gave him a warm smile. He returned it and kissed me once more. _

"_An everything bagel toasted with cream cheese and a blue-berry muffin?" I can't believe he still remembers what I eat for breakfast mostly every morning. _

"_Yes please." I said as I batted my eyes at him. Ezra flashed me his famous boyish smile. _

"_Alright. You can make yourself at home. You know where my pajama shirts are." Ezra winked, making me blush slightly. He chuckled and kissed me one last time before he left. I honestly don't know why I was getting so worked up about all of this crap. Ezra loves me, and I love him. I just don't understand why people see the wrong part about this whole relationship. Yes, I know dating your former English teacher is highly irresponsible and reckless. But, I didn't expect everything to happen. No, I didn't plan falling in love with Ezra. But I'm so glad that I did. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel loved and adored. That's all that matters. I just wish people could see the good part of our relationship instead of the bad part. _

_This town is very messed up. They only want to see what they want to see. They want everything to be so perfect for their small town. _

_I sighed and got up off the couch; I stripped out of my clothes leaving myself in my periwinkle blue bra and matching underwear. I got out Ezra's Hollis t-shirt and pulled it over my head; It draped down my petite body and ended just below my knees. The best part about this is, Ezra's cologne is still on the shirt; I love his cologne. It's not too strong. It's perfect. Like him. I snuggled on the couch under a throw blanket and turned on 'The Little Mermaid.' This movie was my all-time favorite Disney movie when I was younger. The whole situation with Ariel and Prince Eric fit really well with Ezra and I, actually, which makes me adore this movie even more. _

_A little while later, I heard Ezra open the door. He was struggling with several bags. He had a small brown paper bag in his mouth, which contained my muffin and two other bags in his left and right arm. I giggled as I got up and took the bag from his mouth, replacing it with a kiss. _

"_Took you long enough." I said jokingly. Ezra chuckled softly. _

"_Don't blame me. Blame everyone who wanted to eat there for breakfast." _

"_Yeah, that place is very popular for breakfast." I told him. _

"_Oh, believe me. The huge ass line reminded me. I should of went to Dunkin Donuts." _

_Ezra settled the large paper bags on the kitchen table and started digging out the food while I got down two plates. Considering I stood at 5 ft 2inches, I needed some assistance trying to get down some plates from the shelf. Ezra looked behind his shoulder and saw me struggling and he started chuckling. _

"_Need help, baby?" He asked as he went behind me and picked me up by my waist so I could reach. I grabbed the two plates and turned on my knees, placing my butt on the counter. Ezra stood between my legs as I wrapped them around his waist._

_Ezra placed his hands on my thighs and started to run them up and down, teasing me slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my baby soft lips a few inches away from his. Far enough so he could smell my strawberry lipgloss. _

"_Do you like the smell of strawberries?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes flirtatiously at him. Ezra flashed his boyish smile at me and bit his lip. _

"_Why yes I do .. Mind if I have a taste?" Ezra asked huskily. I brought my lips closer, as Ezra leaned in, I pulled my lips away teasingly. _

"_Aw, c'mon, Aria ..Don't play me like that." I brought my lips close to his ear and whispered .. _

"_I'm the student, you're the teacher. Remember?" I hopped off the counter and brought the white plates over to the table so I could dig into the food. I pulled out the still warm bagel from the bag, along with my blueberry muffin. Ezra was still over at the counter, stunned that I left him hanging. It's not like I haven't done that before or anything._

"_Ez, your food is getting cold." I said to him. He looked over at me as I took a bite out of my muffin. I moaned slightly. _

"_I could make love to this muffin, that's how delicious it is." I winked at him. Ezra smiled and came over to the couch. _

"_Mind if I have a taste?" He asked. _

"_Of what? Me or the muffin?" I said flirtatiously. Ezra's mouth dropped slightly as he thought of a response. _

"_Both." He answered. I broke off a piece of my muffin and fed it to him. Ezra chewed on the small portion of the muffin. As he swallowed it, he smiled as he put a finger to his lips. _

"_Okay, now may I taste your strawberry lipgloss?" Ezra asked politely. I giggled and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. I pulled away until Ezra took my plate and settled it on the coffee table and connected our lips together. I moaned slightly in his mouth, making him go wild. He picked me up and settled me down on his lap so I was straddling him and he was laying on his back. I laid down on my stomach and kissed his neck, my lips lingered just ever so slightly. Ezra moaned as I kissed his sweet spot. To drive him even more crazy, I took his hands and put them on my hips as I grind on him. Ezra lifted the Hollis t-shirt up slightly and he rested his hands on my ass, squeezing it softly. I brought my lips back to his; Ezra's tongue slid across the bottom of my lip until it entered my mouth; our tongues swirled and our mouths moved in-sync with one another. Ezra slid his hands inside my panties, giving my ass another squeeze. I moaned inside his mouth as I grinded more intensively, causing more friction between us. We pulled apart so we could breathe. Ezra rested his forehead against mine and whispered, _

"_I love you." I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I love you, too." I replied as I snuggled into his chest. Ezra kissed my head and we turned our attention to the movie. Within a few minutes, we were both sound asleep; Ezra's arms wrapped around my waist and my head fit in the crook of his neck. For the rest of the morning, we stayed like that. Wrapped up in each other's loving embrace. _

_**Author's Note; I would like to thank my best friend, Catherine AKA GilmoreGirls945 for helping me in the beginning of the story. Without her help, I don't think I could of written as much as I did. **_

_**Don't forget to review; I might make this into a one-shot ; One with maybe 5 or 6 chapters .. Maybe less. But that depends on if I have enough ideas to continue it that far. **_

_**~ Alyssa (**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm very pleased that you guys are enjoying the story so far! This is only going to be a short story. Maybe around 8 to 10 chapters at the most. But anyways, if you have any suggestions feel free to write them in the reviews or you can PM me! Okay, enough rambling, enjoy the next chapter. **

_Aria's POV; _

_Ezra and I spent the rest of the day watching old Disney movies and snuggling up to one another. Despite the really rough morning, it was a pretty good day considering I spent every minute of it with my loving boyfriend. _

"_Are you hungry, baby?" Ezra whispered huskily in my ear. I giggled as he bit down on my ear slightly. _

"_Maybe just a little." I said as I turned my body so I was laying on my stomach._

_Ezra kissed my forehead and started to softly stroke my forearm. _

"_What would you like, my sweet?" I swear, all of these cute nicknames he's giving me is the most sweetest things ever. _

"_Would you mind making your special mac&cheese?" I asked sweetly. Ezra sighed as if he was going to say no, but I started kissing him all over his face and batted my eyelashes at him. I knew he couldn't resist my needs when I did those things. _

"_Please, Ezra." I asked as I batted my eyelashes even more. Ezra cracked his famous boyish smile. _

"_Okay, but only because you asked so nicely." I gave him a soft kiss on his lips before he decided to get up and start our dinner. I got up as well as I helped him get out the ingredients. I brought the metal pot over to the kitchen sink and started putting in some water. When that was finished, I settled the pot onto the stove and turned it on to medium heat. _

_Ezra was half way done making our dinner, so I decided to go wash my hands before the food was ready. I looked into Ezra's mirror and gave my reflection a small smile._

"_Don't listen to what those people are telling you. They have no clue what they're even talking about." I thought to myself. I sighed softly as I ran my hands under the warm water and pumped the sweet smelling soap into my hands. I dried my hands off with a fluffy towel and pulled my phone out of my pocket as it started to buzz. _

"_Remember, honey. Ezra doesn't love you. He's just using you." _

_Another text appeared on my screen again. "So how's the slut's day been? Getting another fucking from the teacher I see." _

_Tears started forming in my eyes once again. I thought I was done with all this crap today. My phone dropped, but I didn't pick it up. I honestly didn't feel like dealing with all of this shit right now. I opened the door and gathered my things. _

_Once I came out of the bathroom, Ezra acknowledged me and smiled sweetly, but that quickly changed into a frown when he noticed me gathering up my things from the couch._

"_Aria, where are you going?" He asked sadly. I didn't answer him, I just walked out of the door. I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible before the tears stung my eyes. I only have one other place that I could go right now. My mom's apartment. _

_I made my way to my mom's apartment as fast as I could. By the time I got to the door, I had tears running down my face. I stood there, staring at the door for several minutes calming myself down before I had enough courage to knock on the door. I wiped away the tears and my smudged makeup as best as I could so my mom wouldn't ask too many questions. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, wrapping my arms tighter around my body to provide some sort of comfort for myself. Ella almost immediately opened the door to let me in. _

"_Honey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. I sniffled softly before I answered her. _

"_I had no where else to go. Can - can I stay here tonight, please?" I shuddered. Ella gave me a sincere smile and brought me in for a hug. She gently stroked my upper back to calm me down. _

"_Of course you know you can always stay here. Did something happen?" I shook my head, tears threatened to fall._

"_Can we not talk about it tonight? I just want to be here and have a break from everything." I choked back my tears. "I miss you." I hugged Ella tighter. When we pulled away from the embrace, she let me in. Ella seemed a little shocked considering we haven't seen each other in the past few weeks (other than in school) and things have been a little iffy with her and I because of my on-going relationship with Ezra. But I could see that she was happy and relieved to see me. We walked over to her couch and watched old Disney movies like old times when I was a little kid. _

_After the movie was over, Ella turned off the TV and turned towards me. She didn't say anything for a couple of moments, I was assuming she was trying to word whatever she had to say, nicely. _

"_So, honey.. Why are you here exactly? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you know you can come to me for whatever reason. But for me to help you, I need to know what's going on.." She told me. I looked around the around, trying to avoid any eye-contact what-so-ever. How am I suppose to tell her that everyone thinks I'm a whore? I mean, seriously. Ella put her hand on my knee, reassuring me. I sighed softly and looked at her. _

"_People think I'm a whore." I started saying; Ella's expression turned ever so slightly. Her eyes were bigger than they're suppose to be and her mouth was dropped open, but she quickly shut it. _

"_Now, baby. Why would anyone ever think that?" I shrugged softly as I turned my attention to my thumbling fingers. _

"_Somebody called me this morning .. They told me Ezra doesn't love me and that he's just using me. And they said other things to me that I really don't want to repeat." I told her. Ella bit her lip as she gathered her thoughts. _

"_I expected that reaction when Ezra and I told you and Byron about our relationship. I never expected everyone to get so worked up about who I'm dating. I mean, Ezra loves me and I love him. Why can't people see that? Why can't they mind their own damn business. It's not their relationship. So why even bother?" I added, trying to hold back my tears as best I could. _

_Ella sighed softly as she shifted into a different sitting position. _

"_I don't know, Aria. But I could tell you this. I could absolutely tell you that Ezra is crazy about you. I didn't want to see that my little girl has gotten herself into some situation like getting involved with a teacher. But sweetie, he's not your teacher anymore. And I can honestly say that this relationship is growing on me. I can't say the same for your father, but it's sure as hell growing on me." _

_I smiled brightly as I heard those words come from my mother's mouth. I pulled her into another hug. _

"_Thank you, mom." I whispered slightly. I can tell that she was grinning because now our mother-daughter relationship is finally back to where it's suppose to be._

"_You're welcome, honey." As we pulled away, she smiled at me. _

"_I can honestly tell that you and Ezra are crazy for each other. And for somebody to care about that much about my daughter is definitely a keeper." Ella said. I returned the loving smile. _

"_Well, he just is that. I really love him." I smiled at myself. I'm really happy that someone other than my best friends actually understand that Ezra and I have been through hell and back just to be together. I just wish other people could see that too. Ella settled her hand on my knee. _

"_I know, sweetie." Ella looked at the clock; It read 11:30 PM. _

"_Okay, this isn't going to be an all-night sleepover like with your best friends. You have school tomorrow. And I know how you get when you don't get your beauty sleep." _

_I chuckled softly at her and nodded. "Yes, mother." Ella motioned for me to follow her. She led me to another room. Once she flipped the switch, the light reveled an almost exact replica of my room. _

"_Oh my gosh!" I squealed. Okay, Ella is literally the best mom anyone can ever ask for! _

"_Do you like it?" She asked. _

"_I love it! Thank you." I reassured her. Ella sighed happily. _

"_Well, now whenever you don't want to go home, You can come here, and it'll just be like your other room." _

"_This room will definitely be used a lot." I told her as I let out a small giggle. Ella smiled happily. I'm happy and yet sad that her and Byron went through a divorce. Happy because now her and my relationship can finally go back to what it was before all this crazy shit happened; Sad because she won't be living at my house anymore. _

"_Okay. Sleep tight, baby girl." Ella said as she planted a kiss on my head. As she walked out of the room, she shut the door behind her. I sighed happily as I fell onto the bed. Soon enough, I fell into a deep slumber._

_I woke up to the smell of Ella's cooking. I inhaled the aroma of bacon and eggs being made. I stretched my arms up and rubbed my eyes before I climbed out of bed. I made my way out of the room and into the kitchen area to where Ella was cooking. _

"_Morning, sweetie." Ella chimed. I smiled, still a little groggy. _

"_Morning, Ella." I replied. Ella scooped up the scrambled eggs and the thick-cut bacon from the pan and plopped them onto a clean plate. She set it down on the island and pushed it over to where I sat down. _

"_Eat up!" My stomach grumbled as the smell of the bacon and eggs reached my nose. I picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of egg, bringing the food up to my mouth. _

_Every chew I took, I swore the eggs got even more delicious. _

"_Holy crap. These are so good." I said as I punctured another piece of egg with my fork. Ella smiled pleased. _

"_Glad that you like them!" Ella looked at the clock, which read 7:15. _

"_Crap. I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now. I still need to grade papers. I'll see you at school, Aria." Ella said as she planted a kiss on my head and left in a hurry. _

_After I was finished with my amazing breakfast, it was 7:25. Shit. I still need to go home and change my clothes and take a shower. I placed my plate in the sink and hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower before school started. _

_When I got out of the shower, I only had little time to do my hair and makeup. I put on the clothes that I wore yesterday and then put my hair up in a messy pony tail. I then proceeded to make my way down to my car so I could go home really quick and get fresh clothes. _

_At 7:45, I pulled into my drive-way and quickly made it up to the house and into my bedroom. I scattered through my room looking for a cute outfit to wear. But that took too much work. I grabbed my favorite pair of dark washed jeggings from American Eagle and through on one of Ezra's old Hollis sweatshirt. After I washed off the remaining of my makeup, I put on fresh mascara and little eyeliner. _

_Once I got to school, the bell had rung signaling everyone to get to class. But I still had to go to my locker to gather up my books that I needed for my morning classes. I rushed to my locker and turned the lock then opened it. I grabbed my English, French, Calculus and Biology book. As I walked into English, my mother gave me a small smile and motioned for me to take my seat before she turned her attention back to the lesson._

_The day has gone by pretty fast. No one has made little side comments. They mostly just gave me dirty looks, but I just brushed them off. The best part of all is, I haven't had any bitchy texts and/or phone calls. But I'm pretty sure that's because I left my phone at Ezra's apartment. Well, now that's a reason for me to go back there again. Also, I need to apologize to him for running out while he was making dinner. _

_I walked into the cafeteria; As I was paying for my lunch, the girls motioned over to me to come over and sit with them. _

"_Are you feeling any better today?" Emily asked. I smiled warmly at the three of them and nodded my head. _

"_Yeah. I went over to Ella's apartment. She let me vent to her and she welcomed me with open arms." _

_The lunch period went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, I was on my way to Ezra's apartment. When I got to my destination, I rang Ezra's bell and he let me in. I made my way up to his apartment. To my surprise, Ezra was waiting for me at his door. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. He didn't seem to thrilled. When Ezra let me in, he shut the door behind him and motioned for me to sit down on his couch. My heart started racing; I already had all of these scenarios going through my head. What does he need to tell me? I thought to myself. _

"_Aria, I looked at your phone last night and again this morning. There were over 30 text messages and like 3 calls from various of numbers." My facial expression dropped from being worried to be scared shitless. _

"_Wh - what did they say?" I asked anxiously. Ezra sighed softly as he handed me my phone. I pressed the 'home' button. 35 new text messages; 5 missed calls and 5 new voice mails. _

'_Shit.' I mumbled underneath my breathe. I listened to the voicemails first; I put them on speaker so Ezra could hear them. _

'_Oh, poor, poor Aria. What would your mommy and daddy say if they ever found out that your former English teacher fucked the living hell out of you? They would be pretty pissed off, especially Byron. Am I right?" _

_I closed my eyes, letting some tears fall out. Ezra rested his hand on my shoulder. I climbed onto his lap and nuzzled my face into his neck as the next message played._

"_Did Fitz get you pregnant yet? Bet he did, you fucking whore." _

_I had enough with all this crap. I took my phone and chucked it across the room. Ezra looked frightened considering he never saw me this upset before. Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him while I cried into his T shirt. _

_If this is how people are going to treat me from now on, I honestly do not want to be here anymore. I nuzzled my face into Ezra's chest as I let a few more sobs come out. _

_Ezra kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back to try to calm me down. _

"_I hate seeing you like this, Aria.." He whispered. I sniffled and turned my head up to look up at him. _

"_I hate this whole situation.." I murmured. Ezra put his pointer finger under my chin to lift my head up a little more before he planted a soft kiss onto my lips. _

"_You'll get through this, baby. And I'll be here with you. I'm not leaving you. I promise." Ezra reassured me. He always knows what to say to make me feel better. I held up my pinky to him._

"_Pinky promise?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes at him and gave him a sweet smile. Ezra flashed his boyish smile at me and nodded his head while he linked his pinky with mine. _

"_Pinky promise." _

**Author's Note; Sorry this chapter wasn't that great. But I had to make somethings up in order for me to make an idea I had for the next chapter come into play. I promise that the next one will be a little longer and less suck-ish. **

**Anyways, thank you to Catherine (GilmoreGirls945) and Victoria (TeamEzria) for helping me with this chapter! Love you both! **

**- Alyssa**


End file.
